pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ginger's Greninja
| numeps1=an unknown amount of| numeps2=an unknown amount of| evolution=2| firststagename=Froakie| secondstagename=Frogadier| firstevoep= | prevonum=656| evo1num= 657| evo2num= 658| secondevoep=| current=With Ginger| enva1=Billy Bob Thompson| java1=Yūji Ueda| enva2=Billy Bob Thompson| java2=Yūji Ueda| enva3=Billy Bob Thompson| java3=Yūji Ueda|firstevoname = |secondevoname =}} Ginger's Greninja is Ginger's starter Pokemon and her main ninja Partner. History Prior to Sparks: Diamond & Pearl TBA Sparks: Diamond & Pearl TBA Sparks: Black & White TBA Sparks: XYZ TBA Sparks: Quest for Salvation TBA Sparks: Sun & Moon TBA Sparks: Eternal Faith TBA Sparks: The Next Generation TBA Personality Greninja is very loyal to Ginger and will listen to her every command. She will protected anybody that they are danger. During the Lumiose Conference, it is soon revealed by Professor Sycamore that the transformation Greninja had been going through is known as Bond Phenomenon. Ginger-Greninja Shortly after evolving into Greninja, through its strong bond with Ginger, she can call upon a transformation similar to Mega Evolution, where it takes on an appearance resembling its Trainer while being covered in a water veil. In its final form, the water veil moves from around its body to its back and forms an "X" shape, which resemble wings, then the wings form into a small sphere shape of water on the middle of its back with a light blue ring in the middle of it and it then grows in size until it forms into a giant shuriken made of water. Its full capabilities were unknown, but it appears to give a significant boost in speed and power. In its completed form, it can rival the power of Mega Evolved Pokémon. This form comes with a side-effect: whenever Greninja takes damage, the pain is shared with Ginger in the same location where Greninja was hurt. Ginger is also shown to be able to see from Greninja's point of view and will occasionally mimic Greninja's movements. Ginger describes it as feeling like he "became" Greninja. It is revealed by Clemont's device that Ginger and Greninja share exactly the same heartbeat while Greninja is in the form and that the form can be accessed when Ash and Greninja's feelings synchronize. If the form is pushed too hard, it is possible for Ash to pass out from the resulting exhaustion and pain. The term Ginger-Greninja (Japanese: ジンジャーゲッコウガ Ginger-Gekkouga) was officially coined by a ninja. Ginger and Greninja made amends and were able to trigger the transformation at will. Moves Used Gallery Ash Froakie.png|As a Froakie Ash Frogadier.png|As a Frogadier Y Croaky.png|Greninja in the manga Ash Greninja Aerial Ace.png|Using Aerial Ace Sanpei Greninja Smokescreen.png|Using Smokescreen Sanpei Greninja Quick Attack.png|Using Quick Attack Sanpei Greninja Night Slash.png|Using Night Slash Ash Greninja Water Shuriken.png|Using Water Shuriken XY099.png|Using Night Slash against a Ninja's Bisharp Ippei Greninja Cut.png|Using Cut against a Ninja's Weavile Sanpei Greninja Double Team.png|Using Double Team Ash Ash-Greninja Cut.png|Using Cut as Ginger-Greninja Ash Ash-Greninja Water Shuriken.png|Using Water Shuriken as Ginger-Greninja Ash Ash-Greninja Double Team.png|Using Double Team as Ginger-Greninja Ash Ash-Greninja Aerial Ace.png|Using Aerial Ace as Ginger-Greninja Ash Greninja.png Ippei Greninja.png Riot Greninja.png Sanpei Greninja.png Sanpei Greninja Double Team.png|Using Double Team in Sparks: Black & White Ippei Greninja Double Team.png|Using Double Team in Sparks: XYZ Ippei Greninja Water Shuriken.png|Using Water Shuriken in Sparks: Black & White Sanpei Greninja Water Shuriken.png|Using Water Shuriken in Sparks: XYZ Ippei Greninja Night Slash.png|Using Night Slash in Sparks: Black & White Ippei Greninja Cut.png|Using Cut in Sparks: Black & White Jane_Greninja_Cut.png|Using Cut in Sparks: XYZ Jane Ash-Greninja Cut.png|Using Cut as Ginger-Greninja in Sparks: Black & White Jane Ash-Greninja Aerial Ace.png|Using Aerial Ace as Ginger-Greninja in Sparks: Black & White Jane Ash-Greninja Double Team.png|Using Double Team as Ginger-Greninja in Sparks: Black & White Ash Greninja Sawyer Sceptile.png Water Fuma Shuriken.png|Using a bigger Water Shuriken Ice Skates.png|Performing Ice Skates XY119 1.png XY122 11.png Ash Greninja.jpg Ash-Greninja water veil.png|Covered in a water veil as Ginger-Greninja Trivia * Category:Water-type Pokémon Category:Dark-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Starter Pokémon Category:Walking Pokémon Category:Fictional Pokémon Characters